FNaC3
FNaC3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 is an indie click and point horror game by Emil "Ace" Macko. It is the third and last game in the Five Nights at Candy's series. Description "I've always liked it when it rains... the rain makes the silence go away, it feels comfy and relaxing. I don't like the silence the silence means they're hiding if they're hiding, they're coming closer and if they come closer they'll hurt me, for what I did- didn't do..." for what I couldn't do. Characters * Monster RAT *Monster CAT *Monster Vinnie Development *At night on March 4, 2016, Emil Macko posted the third game to GameJolt and also with a teaser, featuring Nightmare Rat turning his back from the cat-shaped Origami with a text reading; "a story can't end without a beginning". Upon brightening the image we can see text "i will find you". **He also released the blog post on gamejolt explaining many things, like game mechanics or Five Nights at Candy's 2 criticism. The post can be found in here. *On April 1st 2016 , on Twitter, Emil Macko released a joke teaser of Nightmare Rat turning his head around, revealing the animatronic Markiplier's face as a April Fools joke. ** When this teaser is brightened, some digits of pi are revealed next to the "3''" in "''Five Nights at Candy's 3". *On April 13, 2016, Emil released a second teaser on Twitter, featuring the protagonist hiding under their bed. The teaser suggests that the third game will take place in the protagonist's bedroom, similar to that from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The text from above reads "Will you find me?". **When brightened, the text "or will I find you" is revealed under the original text. *On May 15, Emil Macko released teaser featuring protagonist in the bedroom from the previous teaser, shining the light on the door. **After brightening, big "1962" is revealed on the top of the screen, and also to what appears to be Nightmare Rat standing in the door. *On June 19, Emil Macko released the trailer of the game, showing some game mechanics and gameplay footage. *On July 18, Emil released a fourth teaser, featuring a nightmarish version of CAT - Nightmare Cat. **Brightening up the teaser will reveal words "two of us" on the top of the screen and "one of you" on the right side of the teaser. *On August 30, Emil posted a few gameplay images on gamejolt page. * On March 3rd, the game was released. Trivia *A Five Nights at Candy's 3 was hinted at due to a secret minigame in Five Nights at Candy's 2 that is playable only on Night 8. Said minigame shows RAT and CAT, possibly preforming on stage. However, there is a young boy closer to where RAT is preforming. The music starts to slow down. After awhile, RAT is seen bending down closer to the child, and near the end, twitching. The minigame cuts off from there, and the only visible text is "To be concluded", as well as a big red "3" underneath it. **This may make The Cat a possible character in the third game. *Emil has confirmed that the third game will take place in a bedroom, and that a time-bending mechanic is involved. For more details, click here. *It is the only game in which basic game mechanics were revealed by Emil Macko before even its release. *According to Emil Macko, no reused models from past games will be used in this game. *According to Emil Macko, this game will be bigger than the prequels, with more extra content, such as challenges, and a large emphasis on minigames. |-|Gallery= Teasers FNaC3Teaser1.jpg|The first teaser of the game, featuring a more fearsome looking RAT. FNaC3Bright.jpeg|The first teaser for FNaC3 brightened for clarity, which reads: "I will find you". 12994449_624336351058461_3236809048593937970_n.png|The second teaser of the game, featuring the player's bedroom. Teaser II Brightned up.png|The second teaser, brightened for clarity, which reads "Or will I find you", and reveals more of the bedroom. FNAC 3 teaser 3.png|The third teaser for the game. FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png|The third teaser for the game, brightened and saturated for clarity, which reveals the year "1962", and RAT standing in the doorway. The fourth Teaser for FNAC 3.jpg|the fourth teaser. when brightened, it says 'two of us, one of you'. images (5).jpg|Spoliert ru:Five Nights at Candy's 3 FNaC3FNaC3